Titania (Zombie)
Titania is a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is part of the Cirque du Croix. Biography In Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. Heading over to the Devastated Plains, Luka and party use the mysterious Remina Key Card to open the door to the worn down castle and enter. Making their way up, they reach the top and find themselves face to face with two familiar people: La Croix and Kagetsumugi. Upon seeing the crew, Kagetsumugi smirks and departs. If you have Chrome in the party, she asks a question to La Croix… but she merely snaps her fingers and calls out Fernandez, Titania and Roza, fully expecting them to mow down the party. If, however, you managed to force them back, La Croix calls out Queen Lamia, Queen Harpy and Queen Scylla to fight, sure that you’ll break. Beat them, and La Croix is amazed, and decides to allow you to speak. Luka asks why she’s siding with Kagetsumugi, to which she replies that its the only way. Chrome or Luka will then present the La Croix Notes from the doomed world to her, and after flipping though it, La Croix finds hope. She passes over the authority of the Cirque du Croix to the party, tells Chrome that she’s grown up, and leaves. Talking to each of the Cirque du Croix recruits them, and the last Advanced Job Item is located on the desk to the right. Monsterpedia Entry “La Croix’s masterpiece creation, consisting of seven zombies. The six main Cirque du Croix members were all obtained by assassination or murder. All of them have undergone intense magical treatments, and have become powerful undead monsters. Titania was a mutation of a normal Fairy. Born with incredible magical power, it was said that she was in tune with nature as much as an actual spirit, and able to control the weather. As a result of her powerful magical mayhem, she got on the wrong side of the current Fairy Queen. She went missing one day when she was out playing. It was believed the Queen Fairy had done something with her, but in truth she was killed by La Croix.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Whirlwind' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Wind Attribute *'Wrath of the Earth' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Earth Attribute *'Great Flood' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Water Attribute *'Great Spirit Dance' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Fire/Wind/Earth/Water Attribute, + 800 Speed *'Urethra Kiss' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Fairy Hug' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'? (Male?)' *'? (Female?)' *'Fairy Dance' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Mini 75% Strategy All of the Cirque du Croix are weak to Holy and Fire, so make sure to use these elements. As they are a 3 boss team, it is important to make use of their individual weakness in order to survive. These two fights will test you for your team’s ability to adapt to anything (or if you can spam strong Holy/Fire AoE attacks to defeat them). As you might expect, Titania is the mage of the group. While her attacks may not hurt as much as the other two, they tend to hit the entire party and don’t miss. Titania herself, as part of the Fairy race, is nearly impossible to hit using Physical attacks, and Magical attacks may be reflected. However, her HP suffers as you might guess, and she is easily confused or put to sleep. Just mind Fairy Dance, which can cause Mini and make your entire party die from their now 80% lower defence. Evaluation Translation Pending… Gallery 80 cirquec st11.png|Living Titania 80 cirqueb st11.png 80 cirque st11.png Category:Monsters Category:Translation pending Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Group Boss Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Fairies Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Artificial Category:Cirque du Croix